Teen Titans: Final Destiny
by Exo Titan Master
Summary: Terra is revived and rejoins the team. All seems good until Slade hatches a plan to bring the Titans to their knees, and he's going to have help from Robin's past. Rated for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Tech, Ember and Matthias are my original characters and will probably be the closest I'll have at owning anything Titan-related. Also, I do NOT own ANY of the brand names mentioned in the fic. They belong to their respective companies.

Teen Titans: Final Destiny

**Prologue:**

To the majority of the denizens of Jump City, CA, there was nothing more to their city than its sprawling skyscrapers and bustling traffic amidst the glow of city lights. In short, it was a very normal city, save for one thing. Nestled out in the center of Jump City Bay was Titan Tower, home to the city's five protectors: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, otherwise known as the Teen Titans. Thanks to them, villains such as Cinderblock, Plasmus and Mad Mod were kept at bay and the city's crime level kept to an all time low. However, there was one villain in Jump City that even the Titans could not apprehend: Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. He was the bane of the Titans' existence. Time and time again, the Titans would come within inches of capturing him and time and time again, Slade would slip away. Slade's deranged tactics even caused the demise of one of the Titan's own, Terra. Her body was entombed in volcanic rock and buried deep beneath Jump City, so much so that no one knew of this place, save for the Titans, and a certain green Titan was on his way down to her final resting place.

**Back at Titan Tower**

Cyborg and Robin were just finishing a game of SSBM (which Cyborg was winning), Starfire watched them and Raven was reading. After giving up on SSBM (and getting sick of Cyborg's victory dance), Robin put down the controller, stood up and stretched. He glanced up at the clock and asked, "How long has it been since Beast Boy left?"

Raven looked up from her book and said, "About an hour and a half ago. Quit worrying Robin. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, we all know where he went..." Raven's voice trailed off and the room became silent.

Cyborg finally broke the silence. "He's been going there a lot lately."

"Indeed." chimed in Starfire, "He misses Terra immensely. I too mourn her brave sacrifice."

The others nodded in agreement and had their own moment of silence for a fallen friend.

**Terra's Grave**

The green changeling stood in front of the petrified body of his friend and began to cry. Even in light of her betrayal, Beast Boy still had feelings for Terra. It was so obvious: he loved her. Beast Boy wiped the tears from his eyes and gazed at the plaque that he and the other Titans placed in front of her: _This is Terra. She was a Titan. She was true friend._ Beast Boy knelt down and placed the roses he had been carrying in front of the plaque. Choking back sobs, he stood up and spoke,

"H-hey Terra. It's me, Beast Boy. I...We...miss you...terribly. Even Raven is a little shaken up about it. Can you believe it? Raven of all people!" Beast Boy chuckled uneasily. "Seriously though, we all agreed that we were sorry that we didn't have the chance to forgive you or say thank you for your...sacrifice." Beast Boy choked out the word as if he wasn't ready to accept Terra's passing, even after all that had happened to him (getting stranded on a distant planet, fighting Trigon, you get the point). After a moment of silence, Beast Boy continued,

"There's another reason I'm down here, Terra. There's something I never got the chance to tell you and...well...it was stupid of me not to. So...here I go...I love you Terra. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I love you. I just can't believe I couldn't have said that earlier." Beast Boy glanced at his watch. "Oh crap! Is that the time? I'm real sorry Terra, but I promised the guys that I'd be back before midnight and...it's kinda midnight now." The young changeling stood and walked closer to the petrified form of his friend. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," he said as he hugged Terra's entombed body.

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden energy that Beast Boy could have sworn came from Terra's eyes. "What the..." Beast Boy was cut off by the sudden rumbling of the cavern. Rocks and stalactites began to rain from the ceiling of the rock cavern. Beast Boy clung onto Terra for fear of a rock crushing him or Terra's body. Then as suddenly as it began, the rumbling stopped and projectiles ceased falling. Beast Boy let go of Terra just as the rest of the Titans rushed into the cavern.

"Beast Boy! Are you ok?" Robin sounded a little frantic.

"We picked up the quake back at the Tower. What caused it?" Cyborg asked.

"I have no idea." Beast Boy said. "I'm just glad Terra's safe."

"Uh, Beast Boy," began Raven, uneasily, "Don't turn around."

"Huh? Why? What..." Beast Boy turned around anyway and what he saw next broke his heart. Terra's statue was cracked. It was relatively small, located only on her left cheek but it was still noticeable. To make matters worse, it seemed to be spreading.

Beast Boy broke down sobbing. "NO! Raven, You gotta help her!"

"I'm trying." replied the daughter of Trigon, "Something's blocking my power. I can't get through."

The Titans were shocked at the prospect of losing their friend forever. However, Starfire noticed something that got everybody's attention.

"Look! There is something under the rock!" She was right. Everyone turned and looked at Terra's crumbling stone tomb. Flesh, human flesh was showing through where the stone had already fallen off. It was undamaged.

BOOM.

An explosion rocked the cavern. Shards of rock were sent flying. The Titans ducked (or in Raven's case, put up a shield) to avoid being injured by the shrapnel. As the dust settled, the Titans looked up and gasped.

"No way." (Robin)

"That's impossible." (Cyborg)

"This is amazing!" (Starfire)

"Wow." (Raven)

"I can't freaking believe it!" (Beast Boy)

In place of the stone statue stood Terra, alive and well, looking as if she had never died. Beast Boy ran over and caught her body as she collapsed in a heap in the ground. Her eyelids fluttered open and she spoke for the first time in ages.

"H-hey guys. Wh-what'd I miss?"

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Tech, Ember and Matthias are my original characters and will probably be the closest I'll have at owning anything Titan-related. Also, I do NOT own ANY of the brand names mentioned in the fic. They belong to their respective companies.

**Chapter 1: Slade's New Apprentice**

It's my first fic so PLEASE be nice. Thanks in advance!

6 Months after Terra's revival

"TITANS GO!"

Robin's battle cry rang out to the other Titans around him. He, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and the newly re-inducted Titan, Terra, charged forward at Mad Mod, who was, once again, trying to hypnotize the Jump City populous into thinking they were English citizens and Mad Mod was their king. Mad Mod cackled and twirled his walking stick/cane.

"I'd love to stay around, my duckies, but the British Empire isn't going to rebuild itself you know. So, I'll leave you in the good care of my royal guards. Ta-Ta Titans! Long live King Moddy!" Mad Mod pressed the ruby on the top of his walking stick and summoned a horde of robotic Red-Coats to thrash the Titans.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Cyborg as a shot from his Sonic Cannon tore a robot in half. Starfire let loose a flurry of Starbolts into a group of robots advancing on her position, while Robin threw some exploding disks into more robots. Beasy Boy changed into a rhino and charged into another group of robots. Raven grabbed cars, lampposts, anything she could get her hands on and threw them at the robots. Terra, likewise, tore chunks of earth and asphalt from the ground and hurled them at the attacking horde. However, as the battle progressed, the Titans noticed one thing:

They were being overwhelmed.

"Titans!" yelled Robin, "We have to get the cane! It's the only way to stop these robots!"

"I'm on it!" said Cyborg and rushed at the crazed Brit, Sonic Cannon ready to fire.

"Ah, ah ahhh." mocked Mad Mod. "I think you need a time out you unruly scrap heap!" Mod pressed the ruby button again, twirled his cane and pointed it at Cyborg. The cane fired a stream of red energy at Cyborg.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed and was thrown back from the force of the blast. He shook his head to regain his senses and then spoke, "Ok, I'm NOT on it."

"I got it!" said Terra as she flew at Mad Mod on a piece of Earth. She grabs two more pieces of rock and forms them into spears. "Hey Mod! Catch!" she hurls the spears at Mod, hoping at least one of them will hit his cane.

The first one whizzes by Mod's head, causing him to leap back a bit. The second one knocks the cane out of Mod's hand...into Robin's...who immediately snaps it in half. The robots shut down at once.

Now defenseless, Mod tries to make a run for it, but is stopped by a "Stop" sign ("Stop" sign, get it?) wrapping itself around him, courtesy of Raven.

"Heh, heh. Uh...lovely day eh gov'na?" Mod stutters, while trying (unsuccessfully) to seem innocent.

"C'mon team." said Robin, "We'll let the police handle clean-up. Let's get back home."

**Titan Tower**

"Way to go, Terra!" (Robin)

"BOOYAH!" (Cyborg)

"You completely OWNED Mad Mod!" (Beast Boy)

"Nicely done." (Raven)

"You opened a large can of the butt-whoop on Mad Mod!" (Starfire)

Terra flushed a deep red and giggled a bit. "Aw...thanks a lot you guys. I just saw an opening and took it, ya know? It's nothing special."

"NOTHING SPECIAL? Terra, you practically took down Mad Mod YOURSELF! You were AMAZING!" Beast Boy was screaming Terra's praises now.

Terra got as red as a tomato. "Beast Boy! Stop!"

"All right, Romeo" Cyborg joked, "Ya'll can stop flirting now."

This drew laughs from everyone except Beast Boy who pouted and said "Oh shut up, Cyborg."

Terra couldn't stop blushing.

**The Next Day**

Terra blinked sleepily. She didn't know why she was up so early, but she was. Terra rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It showed 4:57 AM. Terra cursed under her breath. _'Why in God's name am I up so friggin early?' _she thought.

_Sorry. God's not here, but I'll let Him know you called._ An almost sarcastic voice popped into Terra's head.

_Huh? Who? Raven?_

_Yup. I'm surprised to see you awake this early. _

_Hang on a second. Did you just make a joke?_

Back in her room, Raven gave a slight gasp at the realization, causing her lamp to explode. Checking herself, she calmly responded to Terra's question. _Uh...yeah. Just...don't tell anyone. Especially your boyfriend. _Raven emphasized the last part of her semi-ultimatum.

Back in her room, Terra blushed. _H-h-how did y-you k-k-know? _

_Please. You kissed Beast Boy the moment you escaped your tomb. It's obvious to everyone by now._

Terra chuckled. Raven was, after all, right. She had planted a HUGE one right on Beast Boy's lips when she realized she was in his arms. The look on his face made him look like the proverbial "deer-caught-in-headlights."

Terra glanced at her clock again. It was now 5:30 AM. _Hey, Raven. C'mon. Might as well get breakfast now._

**Later**

Breakfast had surprisingly been without any distractions, not counting Beast Boy and Cyborg's "Meat vs. Tofu" shouting match. The two were now joined by Robin and Terra in a Free-For-All match in SSBM. Starfire was having a hard time deciding who exactly to root for.

"Go Robin! Uh...I mean...Hooray Beast Boy! Oh...You are kicking the butt Cyborg! Err...You shall surely win friend Terra!"

Raven looked up from her book. "Star, calm down and pick one before you go crazy."

Starfire was about to answer but...

BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin threw down his controller as he and the others stopped what they were doing and headed out of the living room to Ops.

Minutes later, they were standing in front of the main monitor, awaiting to see who was stealing what and where (sorry if that was confusing).

"So, who's butt do we kick this time?" inquired Beast Boy, "Plasmus? Cinderblock?"

"Chill a second BB. Let Robin find out who's butt it is first." quipped Cyborg.

"Personally, I don't care who it is" said Terra "Let's just get out there and get whoever it is!"

"No.." Robin froze. The others turned toward their leader as he stood in complete shock. "It can't be..." he muttered. The rest of the Titans glanced up at the screen and let out a collective gasp. Blinking on the screen was something no one wished to see since Trigon's defeat: a black and orange "S".

"Slade..."

**Downtown Jump City**

Slade stood amidst the pile of rubble that once was the Jump City Bank. Truthfully, Slade didn't need the money. The whole thing was just a ruse to get a certain group of teens to come running. Slade looked behind him. His ruse had worked.

"Stealing money, Slade? That's pretty low, even for you." Robin said as he drew out his retractable bo-staff. Behind him, Starfire hovered with Starbolts in each hand. Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla. Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon and pointed it at Slade. Raven was also hovering in mid-air, ready to attack at any moment. Terra drew her goggles over her eyes and readied a very large chunk of earth to throw at Slade the first chance she got.

"Well, well. My dear Terra. It's wonderful to see you up and about again." Slade said pretending to sound like he cared.

"Shut it Slade! You're going to pay for what you did to me and my friends!" Terra screamed

"Now, now, Terra." Slade reasoned, "Wasn't it you who attacked your friends in the first place? It was **your** fault, and you know it."

Terra cringed and was about to retort, but Robin cut her off. "Enough of this Slade! You're going down."

"Allow me to interject, Robin." Slade stepped off to the side a little. "Let me introduce my new apprentice. She is quite eager to eliminate all of you."

The same thoughts ran through each of the Titans' minds: _Who would be crazy enough to WILLING follow Slade? And why is she so eager to attack us?_

Both questions were answered in the form of a purple beam of energy striking Starfire in the chest and knocking her down.

"Starfire!" A very concerned Robin rushed over to her side. Luckily she was just a little winded. He helped her onto her feet and turned to face the attacker. What he saw next filled him and the other Titans with a mixture of shock and awe.

Standing, or rather, floating before them was a female figure about the height of Starfire. She was clad in an orange and black full-body jumpsuit, orange on the right and black on the left. A small orange "S" was amidst the black half, just above her left breast. Metal gauntlets were on her forearms and metal leg-guards rose up to her knees. Her ebony hair, about waist-length, was flowing in the wind. Her orange skin was accent by her violet eyes. She spoke to the shocked Titans.

"Hello everyone. So nice to see you all again.." she turned to face Starfire, "...especially **you**, dear sister."

Starfire looked on, tears forming in her eyes, "Blackfire..."

**End Chapter 1**

Whee! My first fic is officially started! RxR please!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Tech, Ember and Matthias are my original characters and will probably be the closest I'll have at owning anything Titan-related. Also, I do NOT own ANY of the brand names mentioned in the fic. They belong to their respective companies.

**A/N:** I'm going to be away from Aug. 14 - Aug. 22 so there's going to be a distinct lack of updates by me. Sorry very much! I promise to update as soon as I can once I get back. Now that I took care of that, I just wanna say thanks to **Chromedragozoid** who reviewed my fic. YOU ROCK! Now, onto the fic. BTW, **Chromedragozoid**, my favorite Zodiac Knight is Draco (dragons rock!).

**Chapter 2**

"Hello everyone. So nice to see you all again.." she turned to face Starfire, "...especially **you**, dear sister."

Starfire looked on, tears forming in her eyes, "Blackfire..."

Terra stood with a confused look in her eyes. "Wait. Star, she's your...sister?"

"Yes." said Starfire, tears beginning to flow quickly down her face. "Blackfire...sister, why? Why have you done this? Why have you joined our sworn enemy? Why..."

"SHUT UP! I'M EVIL! DON'T YOU GET IT? I HATE YOU! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I JOINED SLADE SO I COULD BE RID OF YOU FOR GOOD! I'M NOT A GOODIE-GOODIE LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WAS! SO DEAL WITH IT!" Blackfire was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Starfire, visibly crushed by her sister's comments, began to sob uncontrollably. "Th-that i-is not t-t-true. You w-were once a good person."

"Yeah, well" Blackfire charged a purple Starbolt in her right hand "I changed my mind." she sent the Starbolt at her sister, knocking back to the ground. Robin, clearly enraged, charged Blackfire, yelling "TITANS GO!"

**Slade**

Cyborg fired a blast from his Sonic Cannon at Slade, who easily dodged it. Terra and Raven both threw pieces of rubble at the masked villain. Slade dodged them with ease. "Titans, I am very disappointed." Slade taunted as he dodged gorilla-Beast Boy's punches. "If that is the best you have, then this fight will be over in a matter of seconds."

Slade leapt off the ground and nailed a flying kick to the green gorilla's face, knocking him down and causing him to revert back to Beast Boy. He was out cold. Blood began to trickle from his nose.

"Beast Boy! No!" Terra ran over to him.

Slade noticed this little display of love and commented. "Ah hah. I see that you finally found someone who will love a traitor."

That pushed Terra over the edge. Her eyes glowed with a golden hue, blocking out her pupils. A golden aura surrounded her. The earth beneath and around her began to rumble and crack. Buildings surrounding the area began to sway and shake.

"Terra! Stop! If this keeps up, you'll end up killing more than Slade!" Raven's voice had a twinge of worry.

"Yeah. Us!" Cyborg desperately tried to remain standing.

Terra wouldn't listen. Her voice was racked with anger and sorrow. "I don't care! Slade. Will. DIE!"

**Blackfire**

Robin was having trouble fighting Blackfire and trying to get Starfire to stop crying.

"Star!" he said in between dodging a hail of purple Starbolts. "You gotta help me! Stop crying!"

Starfire remained kneeling and muttered "Why?" over and over again. She was clearly in shock of her sister's decision to eliminate the Titans and her.

"Looks like my poor excuse of a sister won't help you, Robbie." Blackfire taunted, as she aimed a roundhouse right at Robin's head.

Robin ducked. "Take. That. Back!" He threw a kick of his own, only to have his leg caught by Blackfire.

"Aww! Does wittle Wobin have a cwush on my baby sister? That's so cute it's disgusting." Blackfire spun on her heel and threw Robin into and through a crumbling brick wall.

"ARGH!"

That snapped Starfire out of her trance. "Robin!"

"You're too late, sis. He'll be lucky to stand after that. Heh heh...URK!" Blackfire was cut off be Starfire rushing over and grabbing her by her throat. Green energy shone angrily in her eyes.

"Blackfire." Star fire began, tears still flowing. "Due to your heinous actions, I no longer see you as my sister. As much as I regret that decision, it must be done." Starfire then mustered up all the strength she could and choke-slammed into the ground, adding a flurry of Starbolts to drive her deeper into the earth. The dust cleared and Blackfire was nowhere to be seen. Starfire looked up to there Robin had hit the wall and rushed over th help. She did not notice a orange-gloved hand reach up and grab the edge of the small impact crater.

**Slade**

Terra's rapid surge of power was making an already bad situation worse. Beast Boy was unconscious and probably had a broken nose. Now the crash of a nearby building told Raven do whatever it took to stop Terra.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" A black aura surrounded Terra putting a stop to her power surge. The earthquake also stopped. "Terra. You're putting everyone in danger. Calm. Down."

Terra took a couple of controlling breaths before responding. "Thanks Raven. Sorry."

Raven was about to respond when Slade knocked them both apart with a pair of devastating kicks, bloodying both girl's mouths.

"Touching. But all too time consuming. You should've paid more attention to me."

"Take your own advice for once!" Cyborg yelled as he let loose a fully charged Sonic Cannon shot. It Slade square in the chest, knocking ten feet away. "BOOYAH!"

**Blackfire**

Starfire dug through the rubble of the wall Robin had just been sent through. "Robin? Robin! Can you hear me? Are you injured?" She lifted a large section of the wall up and gasped at what she found.

Robin was not moving. He was on his back and clearly in pain. His uniform was torn and through the tears, you could see various cuts, all of them flowing with blood. His left arm was clearly broken and his right leg didn't look any better. A slight moan escaped his mouth as he struggled to look up. "St-St-Starfire?"

"Oh, Robin...AHHHHH!" Two purple beams struck Starfire in the back before she could say anymore. Blackfire stood a few feet behind her sister, her uniform scuffed and torn in some places but with no physical damage.

"Looks like I underestimated you, sis. That's a mistake I won't make again." Blackfire flew towards her sister, grabbed her off the ground and slammed her into the ground. "Just returning the favor, sis!" Blackfire pelted the area where Starfire landed with Starbolts and eye-beams. When the dust settled, Starfire wasn't moving.

"Checkmate, sis. I win." Blackfire said as she was about to deliver the final shot.

**Slade**

Cyborg checked on his fallen friends, relieved to find out that Terra and Raven were still breathing. He was about to check on Beast Boy when he was hit by a strange looking dart.

"A dart? Slade, you really are running out of ideas." Cyborg quipped as he readied a Sonic Cannon shot.

"On the contrary, my dear Cyborg," Slade replied, holding what looked to be a detonator switch, "I am always looking into new devices, such as the electro-dart now stuck to your chest." Slade hit the button.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg was shocked by a wave of electricity emanating from the dart. A few excruciating moments later, he fell to the ground, barely able to move.

"Looks like it worked." Slade let the now-useless switch fall to the ground and turned to face Blackfire, about to end her sister's life.

"That's enough, Apprentice. I think they got the message."

Blackfire turned her head to face Slade and spoke. "You have got to be kidding me. I can end at least my sister's life right friggin now!"

"Patience, my young ward, patience. We will end the Titan's misery another day, but for now," Slade placed a data disk with the heading "TO: Teen Titans" on the ground, "Let us savor our victory today." He turned and walked off into an alley and disappeared.

Blackfire huffed and turned toward her barely-conscious sister. "You're lucky I gotta go. Just be warned. The next time we meet, I will end you, sister dear!" she let Starfire drop to the ground and flew after Slade into the alley, disappearing as he did.

Starfire, Terra and Raven picked themselves up slowly, Terra and Raven holding their bloody mouths. Raven healed herself, then Terra. They both walked over to Starfire, Terra commenting, "Damn, Star. You're sister's a real bitch!"

"Star, hold still." Raven's hands glowed blue with her healing power. A blue aura encased Starfire and most of her minor wounds were healed.

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire looked around at her fallen friends. "We must hurry. We must get the others back to Titan Tower quickly!" Raven and Terra nodded, gingerly picked up the boys and flew back to Titan Tower as fast as they could: Raven carrying Cyborg, Terra had Beast Boy and both were on a floating piece of earth, and Starfire gently held Robin. In her pocket was the data disk Slade had left. Though she wondered what was inside it, she knew that Robin's life was more important as she and the others rushed back home.

**End Chapter 2**

Sorry if that was a bad place to end it. RxR please!

Random thingy:

Me: Thank God that chapter is over.

Starfire: Exo! You are a very evil person! You hurt Robin! fires Starbolts at me

Me: runs for my life AHH! Star I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Cartoon Network and DC Comics do. Tech, Ember and Matthias are my original characters and will probably be the closest I'll have at owning anything Titan-related. Also, I do NOT own ANY of the brand names mentioned in the fic. They belong to their respective companies.

**A/N: **Sorry for the immense hiatus. My job has consumed me alive and I started Senior year of high school a month ago. In short, WAY TOO MUCH WORK! So, sorry again and I'll try to update more often. Thanks go out once again to **Chromedragozoid** who once again reviewed Ch.2. Now, onto Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Robin and Beast Boy were in the Tower's infirmary, heavily bandaged and barely conscious. Cyborg had rebooted as soon as he, Starfire, Terra and Raven reached the Tower. He, and Raven were now in Ops. Cyborg was busying himself trying to find out what exactly was the purpose of Slade's little "gift" to the Titans. Raven was watching him.

"Aw man! I hate to say it, but I can't crack the code on this damn thing!" Cyborg nearly slammed the data disk into the table in front of him. Thankfully, a black orb of Raven's energy stopped him from doing so.

"I don't think destroying it will help to solve the problem, Cy." She carefully released Cyborg's hand. "Now, take a deep breath and CALMLY try again."

"Right. Sorry Rae." Cyborg began the decoding process again. "Say, where are Terra and Star?"

"Last I checked, they were worrying over their boyfriends." said Raven, with a slight smirk.

Cyborg stopped working and turned to Raven. "Did you just make...a joke!"

Raven clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she just did. A lightbulb exploded over head. "Tell. No. One. Please."

"Riiiiiiiight."

**Infirmary**

Starfire never left Robin's bedside since they got back to the Tower. Terra had done the same with Beast Boy. Robin's injuries included a broken arm, broken leg and numerous cuts. Beast Boy had a broken nose and a mild concussion. The silence of the infirmary was broken only by the beeps of both the boys' heart-monitors. After a while, Terra broke the silence.

"Hey, Star. You said that your sister wasn't always evil. Is that true? Because it sure doesn't look like it."

Star looked like she was about to cry again. Terra saw this and apologized. "Oh. I'm sorry, Star."

"No, no it is all right, friend Terra. It is true that my sister was not always evil. I can recall times on Tameran when my sister and I would spend time together, whether it was doing the "hanging out" or playing with Galfore. She showed no signs of animosity toward me."

"Well...she sure has a lot of animosity toward you now." Terra quipped, as she gently held Beast Boy's hand.

"I do not know why she wishes to harm me now. True, she has tried twice before to be rid of me, but I doubt she wished to...kill me then." Starfire choked out the last phrase. She still could not believe that her own sister was really out to kill her.

"Listen, Star. I'm not denying the fact that your sister was good. I'm just saying that she changed. Maybe even for good." Terra released Beast Boy's hand and stood up. She walked around behind Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's up to you to decide what to do about it."

The heiress of Tamaran looked up at the earth friend with tear filled eyes. She sniffed once and spoke softly, "Th-thank you for your words of encouragement. You truly are a good fried, Terra. I am glad you are with us once again." Starfire stood up suddenly and pulled Terra into an enormous hug. Almost immediately, Terra heard a couple of her bones crack.

"Star! Need. Air!"

Starfire released Terra. "Sorry!" she said with a sheepish grin. Terra was about to respond when Cyborg's voice blared over the Tower's intercom.

"Star! Terra! Get to Ops now! Rae and I found out what's on the disk and you're not gonna like it!"

Terra and Starfire looked at each other, nodded and left the Infirmary and raced to Ops as fast as they could.

**Ops**.

Starfire and Terra burst into Ops just as Cyborg was about to call them again, He turned around and saw them just as the doors "swooshed" closed.

"There you two are! Listen, I know you guys are worried about Robin and Beast Boy, but we got some serious shit to deal with right now!"

"Well we're here now, so what's going on?" asked Terra.

"Short version: Slade's using Blackfire to take over the city." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Terra and Starfire together.

"See for yourself." Cyborg said as he loaded the disk Slade had left for them after the battle.

The static of the Ops main monitor was quickly replaced with the ominous and all too familiar form of Slade, seated in his hidden base. Behind him, stood Blackfire, in her orange and black apprentice outfit. There was silence for a minute. Then, Slade spoke in that calm, yet eerie tone of voice he always had.

"Hello, Titans. If you are watching this, then I have successfully introduced you to my newest apprentice, Blackfire."

Blackfire waved at them and said "Hi!" in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

She stopped when Slade motioned for her to do so. He spoke again. "I'll get right to the heart of the matter. Jump City will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me. From there, I will inevitably rule the rest of the world."

He pressed a button on the control panel in his right armrest. The screen was filled with what appeared to be the city's layout. There were 10 red dots in various areas of the city. Slade continued to speak.

"Each of those dots represents a small explosive device. Take note, if you will, that each of these bombs are placed in key areas around the city, such as the Tech Sector, Jump City Bridge, Jump City Park, City Hall and other such locations. I hope you are all rested, because you all will need to move quickly to disarm the bombs. You have 4 hours. Good luck. Oh, and one more thing. I'll let my apprentice tell you."

The camera panned up until Blackfire's face was on the screen. She smirked and spoke to the Titans with a very deliberate tone. "There is no way you can disarm these bombs. You wanna know why? It's simple really. They're made from Tamaranian technology."

At this, Starfire froze. She had the look of utter terror on her face. "No." she said.

Raven heard her and spoke. "What's wrong Star?"

"Tamaranian weaponry is very powerful. Those bombs could destroy much more than their intended targets."

"Such as?" Cyborg prodded.

Starfire looked very worried. "They could destroy everything in a mile radius."

"Say what?" Cyborg and Terra yelled.

"One bomb of those sounds bad enough." Raven though out loud. "Ten of them means..."

"Half the city would be reduced to rubble." Starfire finished the sentence. Meanwhile, Slade's cryptic transmission had just ended abruptly.

"So what are we waiting for, an invitation? We already got one so let's save the damn city already!" Cyborg said as he downloaded the bombs' coordinates.

"How? We don't even know how do disarm those things." Terra was a little doubtful.

"Starfire," Raven began "I know you are still dealing with some emotional issues with your sister, but you need to help us with these bombs."

"I understand, friend Raven. I will do all I can to help." Starfire replied.

"All right then," Terra lowered her goggles over her eyes. "Let's rock."

"Teen Titans, GO!" Cyborg led the charge out of Ops. and into the city. However, he knew in the back of his mind that this particular mission would be difficult without Robin and Beast Boy.

**Slade's Hideout**

Slade sat in front of a mass of monitors, surveying each area where the bombs were placed. Unbeknownst to the Titans, a squad of Slade-bots were placed at each bomb, awaiting the Titans' arrival. Slade smiled under his mask. His plan was coming together quite nicely. Blackfire floated up behind him, a look of boredom on her face.

"I am bored. When can I start exacting my revenge on the Titans and that goody-two-shoes of a sister of mine?"

"Patience, apprentice. Patience." Slade replied. "We will strike once they are most vulnerable."

"Fine. What ever." Blackfire charged a starbolt in her right hand. "As long as I get to destroy Starfire once and for all."

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Tiny bit of a cliffhanger there (a.k.a. Exo overworked and has writer's block). Hopefully Chapter 4 will be more exciting and come up sooner. See ya'll then!


End file.
